A Secret Revealed
by lilyme
Summary: It's a meet-up between old friends to celebrate. But suddenly there is more to celebrate than some of them had been aware of.


**Title: **A Secret Revealed  
**Author: **lilyme  
**Summary:** It's a meet-up between old friends to celebrate. But suddenly there is more to celebrate than some of them had been aware of.  
**Character******: ****Arizona/Callie, Bailey  
**Rating:** PG**  
******Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

* * *

If it was possible to get a muscle cramp from shaking too many hands, Miranda Bailey was close to it. Her hand was hurting. Overused by numerous people congratulating her on her tonight's success.

She really hadn't thought she'd win.

Of course she had hoped she would. Confident enough in her 'Trailblazer' that has seen much praise from various journals and specialists in recent years.

But actually being able to call the prestigious Burgate Award for medical innovations her own – an award that would open doors worldwide for her - it blew her mind still.

Shaking what felt like the thousandth hand tonight in the crowded ballroom, she startled a little when out of nowhere she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and came to face with not only one but two old acquaintances. Or friends, rather.

"Bailey!" Arizona's excited voice sounded as the blonde hugged her fiercely. "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you".

"Thank you," Bailey smiled as Arizona released her, and immediately felt herself being pulled into another strong embrace.

"I knew you would win this," Callie praised her. "Well deserved".

"Thanks. I didn't know you'd be here," she said to the two women she hadn't seen in person for years now. Callie even far longer than Arizona.

"Please! The Burgate Award being held in New York and Miranda Bailey as the most promising nominee. You really think we were gonna miss this?!" Arizona wondered, almost a little offended that Bailey thought they wouldn't come. Wouldn't care enough to do so?

Sure, their talks had become fewer and further between. This is what happens when people live on opposite sides of the county and are busy with their respective and very successful careers. But they still knew about the important events. And wouldn't dare not to attend, if time allowed.

Just when Bailey was about to vigorously deny the assumption, a tall graying man approached them. "Dr. Bailey, the most sought after woman of the evening. I hope you're enjoying the night," he smiled benevolently at her and only then realized that the woman apparently had just been in the middle of a conversation. "Oh, pardon my manners. I'm Robert Earl, CEO of Marsters Med Tech Development. I'm Dr. Bailey's business partner," he introduced himself and held out his hand out to Callie.

"Dr. Callie Torres, Chief of Orthopedic Surgery at Fairmont Medical Hospital in New York," the brunette returned and shook the proffered hand.

"Oh, Dr. Torres. I've read an article on your recent breakthrough in the development of exoskeletons. It's really quite impressive. We should have a talk someday".

"I'd love to. Thank you," the brunette said, smiling brightly in anticipation and turned his attention to the no less impressive woman to her right. "This is my wife, Dr. Arizona Robbins. Head of Practical Education and Surgery at Robbins Herman Center for Women's Health".

"We both used to work with Dr. Bailey back in Seattle," Arizona provided, just in case he was wondering about their connection to Bailey, and proceeded to shake his hand in greeting as well.

Robert Earl raised his eyebrows in amazement at this information, "So much medical genius in one spot. And Dr. Robbins, of course your name rings a bell as well. There's a lot of admirable talk about the work you're doing. I've..."

Bailey suddenly stopped following the conversation her business partner and former colleague were engaging in, as her mind skipped back to what Callie had just said.

Particularly a word she had used.

'Wife!'

Was this... ?

Her eyes went from one to the other as she tried to make sense of this.

Were Callie and Arizona married...? Again?

It didn't seem like a slip of the tongue born out of habit. The two of them having long been divorced before. Something certainly painfully painfully imprinted in both their brains. So...?

Callie noticed the astounded look and realized she had just dropped an enormous bomb on her long-time friend.

Her ears turned red under the scrutinizing look that flicked between her and her love, who was still eagerly engaged in her talk with Bailey's business associate.

"Okay, well, I won't keep you any longer. It was really nice to meeting you two," he addressed Bailey's former colleagues once more. "Dr. Bailey, we'll talk in the coming days. Enjoy yourselves".

With that he headed off and left his business partner staring at the other women in wonder.

"You're... You're married? For how long?" she demanded to know with a hint of accusation. Accusation of being left in the dark about this. She had barely known they were dating again. And now this...?

Arizona only now caught on to what Callie and Bailey had been silently discussing and frowned at their former chief's reaction.

"Um, three months...," Callie slowly admitted, unsure of how to read Bailey. She didn't seem too chipper about the revelation.

But only because... "Why didn't you say anything!? I would have loved to be at your wedding! At least show me the rings," she pouted and grabbed their respective hands to inspect. Two simple, yet elegant white gold and platinum bands with three tiny diamonds embedded in each.

Arizona relaxed visibly at Bailey's appreciative nod. At the rings and apparently at them as spouses once again. "It was a very private ceremony. Just us and Sofia. It was just for us," she admitted.

And Callie grabbed the blonde's hand that Bailey finally released. "Yeah, we had the big flashy wedding. And in the end it didn't hold, because maybe we married too soon. This time it was very small, but long thought out. And it will be forever," she promised her wife with a smile.

Arizona nodded in agreement. It was true to their first marriage - specifically the proposal - had been rushed and had come out of nowhere. And while she would never say that she regretted their first time married – the approach it had not been ideal. Had been the epitome of catastrophic. And she would always feel guilt about that. This time the proposal had been more expected. Both knowing that it was what they both longed for. So when Callie had went down on one knee at a romantic restaurant, it had been her dream – _their_ dream - come true.

They were relieved that Bailey accepted them. Aware that not everyone of their old companions would be so positive. Having witnessed how it all had gone to proverbial hell.

It was a reason why most of their Seattle friends didn't know. But this moment right here gave them hope. And maybe they'd soon let the others know as well.

"Well," Bailey smiled at the content bliss emanating from the not-so-newlyweds. She also was confident that this would last. For her friends she really wanted it to. "Congratulations," she exclaimed and hugged the two of them. "But at least let me buy you a drink. Celebrate."

"No, we're buying," Callie argued, "It's your big night, after all".

And the woman of the night just shrugged. "Fine with me".

END


End file.
